Curando las heridas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Shiho se encuentra con Kaito Kid que está herido,así que se propone a curar todas sus heridas para devolverle el favor de haber ayudado a derrotar la organización, pero el motivo que este herido fue provocado por Aoko, podrá ¿Kaito perdonarla? o ¿es Kaito quien tiene que pedir perdón? y en el tiempo que este Shiho con Kaito ¿surgirá amor entre ellos? o ¿será todo lo contrario?


**Capítulo 1: Heridas y Encuentros**

Shiho se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la sala escuchando la historia que le contaba Kudo sobre Kaito Kid y como este se encontraba probablemente herido, luego de robar el ojo de dragón (anillo) y que él no lo pudo impedir (como siempre), ya que cuando estaba escapando una mujer parecida a Ran Mouri le disparo, mientras Shiho escuchaba la historia, tomaba café para tratar de no dormirse en la mitad de su narración

Kaito Kid-repitió desinteresada-cuantas veces escuche ese nombre unas 14 veces esta noche, así que deja de hablar, son las 2 de la mañana y no estoy para escuchar tu "interesante" historia, ni se porque te abrí la puerta, sabes tienes tu propia casa que "misteriosamente" se encuentra al lado-dijo sarcásticamente, mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a la cocina con su taza de café-¿no tienes a alguien más que le interese escuchar tu fascinante historia?

-pero te estoy diciendo que Kaito Kid está herido, además me da la sensación que esa mujer conoce la verdadera identidad de Kaito Kid-le grito siguiéndola hacia la cocina-y no hay alguien más, Agasa está en una convención de inventos, Ran tampoco ya que ella y Sonoko se fueron de viaje a un centro de esqui por las vacaciones de invierno, también...

-si ya entendí tienes pocos amigos-dijo interrumpiéndolo lavando la taza para guardarla y en respuesta Kudo frunció el ceño

-esa mujer parecida a Ran...

-hablando de esa mujer-le interrumpió-...seguramente es que extrañas tanto a Mouri que ya la estás viendo por todas partes, mira me levante muy temprano, porque ayude con el invento que había explotado del profesor para la convención, así que me voy a dormir, haz lo que quieras con el asunto de Kid y la "gemela perdida" de Mouri

-a mí también me despertó-dijo defendiéndose

-sí pero no ayudaste, seguiste durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado-le dijo enojada- y llévate el paraguas cuando te vayas, está lloviendo torrencialmente-indicándole con su mano donde se encontraba

-no voy a buscar a Kid además seguramente ya se escapó, aunque este herido seguramente ya se las arreglo como siempre-le dijo seguro sentándose en el sofá, prendiendo el televisor para ver algo y se encontró que en las noticias mostraba a una reportera que batallaba con el paraguas, ya que el viento se lo quería llevar y comentaba sobre que Kaito Kid posiblemente estaba herido, porque se podía ver que su ala delta, su sombrero de copa y su monóculo se encontraban en un árbol, mientras policías rodeaban el perímetro con el inspector Nakamori al mando de la búsqueda y varias fan de Kaito Kid preocupadas, se encontraban alrededor todos con paraguas

-si se nota que se las arregló para escapar-le dijo irónicamente-seguramente ahora este bailando bajo la lluvia

-yo que sabía, no lo pude impedir-le dijo molesto- me sorprendió cuando esa mujer le disparo y luego se largó a llorar, no podía dejarla sola-le explico viendo el televisor, por si a lo mejor, podía encontrar una pista sobre el paradero de Kid-no pudo haber ido lejos-menciono quedándose pensativo con su mano en la barbilla

-muy bien Sherlock, hasta un niño de 5 años hubiera pensado que no pudo haber ido lejos después de haber caído del cielo y estrellarse contra un árbol-le dijo sarcásticamente-y eso de que te quedaste a consolar a la chica que se parece Mouri, me gustaría ver la cara que pondrá cuando se lo diga, seguramente tu "novia" estará feliz de escucharlo -le dijo molestándolo, mirando la televisión

-¡¿q-que?! n-no se lo digas, solo la estaba ayudando, no hice nada malo-le trato de explicar negando con las manos

-eso te hace más sospechoso-le siguió fastidiando

-piensa lo que quieras, no me molesta-le respondió cambiando de canales haciéndose el desinteresado-además ya sabes que Ran no es mi novia-le dijo mirando el televisor

-lo sé y es por eso que creo tener una oportunidad con la persona que amo-le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su cara

-y-yo...-pudo pronunciar extremadamente sonrojado

-es broma Kudo-le dijo sonriendo burlonamente-me voy a dormir, no te preocupes no le voy a decir nada a Mouri, buenas noches-se despidió levantando la mano sin mirarlo, yéndose a su habitación

Mientras Shinichi se recostó en el sillón cerrando los ojos, mientras recordaba los sucesos de la noche, en los cuales no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa mujer que parecía conocer a Kaito Kid

*** FLASHBACK ***

Tres personas se encontraban en la azotea mientras el viento frio mecía los cabellos de todos y una mujer acorralaba a Kaito Kid con una arma

-no te escaparas de mi Kid-le dijo desafiante apuntándole con el arma que había robado anteriormente a un policía que estaba durmiendo por una bomba somnífera que lanzo anteriormente Kid

-una señorita no debe portar armas-le dijo calmadamente acercándose con las manos en alto, como si estuviera seguro de que no se atrevería a disparar-y menos una muy linda-le coqueteo sonriéndole arrogantemente

-si das un paso más... t-te d-disparo-le dijo nerviosa temblando

-suelta esa arma, no querías esto, te lo devuelvo- le dijo mostrándole el anillo que anteriormente lo había reflejado a la luz de la luna y ella bajo el arma pero sin soltarla, así que se acercó y le puso el anillo en su dedo anular, besando su mano dulcemente-como sabia se ve precioso en su mano, hasta podría pedirle matrimonio-le dijo dejándole muy avergonzada, sonrojada y en un shock

-bueno sin más me despido-dijo haciendo una reverencia quitándose su sombrero y dándose la vuelta saco su ala delta y voló por los cielos hasta que...

-KAITO... ¿PORQUE?-grito la mujer cuando salió del shock apuntándole a Kaito Kid en el cielo y disparándole sin ningún remordimiento o eso es lo que aparentaba ya que cuando su ala delta recibió el disparo y su cuerpo (seguramente) también, ella soltó el arma y cayo de rodillas llorando amargadamente y Kaito Kid parecía que se quería mantener lo más estable posible ya que alcanzo a volar unos cuantos metros para luego caer en un lugar desconocido, sorprendiéndolo bastante a Shinichi y cuando este iba a salir de la azotea del edificio para perseguirlo, el no pudo dejarla ahí, ya que seguía llorando

-¿e-estas b-bien?-pregunto dudoso acercándose lentamente quien seguía muy asombrado por lo que acababa de ver

-¿qué he hecho?-se preguntaba una y otra vez mirando la luna que ahora se acercaba nubes grises que querían cubrirla y ella seguía derramando lagrimas-no quería dispararle, no quería hacerle daño pero estaba enojada y no pude contenerme, cuando apreté el gatillo era tarde-dijo sin escucharlo mientras más lagrimas caían al suelo

-todo va estar bien, no creo que muera fácilmente-dijo tomándola por los hombros arrodillándose con una sonrisa que daba confianza

-te...p...pareces mucho a Kaito-dijo mirándola sorprendida ahogando un sollozo y con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, entonces Shinichi se aproximó y la abrazo suavemente hasta que se calmara

Muchas nubes grises se acumularon, empezando a llover, ocultando la brillante luna que pocos minutos atrás resplandecía, Kudo la acompaño hacia abajo ya que si no se seguiría mojando, dejo de llorar, encontrándose que el lugar estaba casi vacío, con solo muy pocos policías, ella le pregunto si podían llevarla hasta su padre y a Kudo lo llevaron a su casa, pero como tenía que contarle a alguien lo sucedido, ya que lo que acababa de pasar no ocurría todos los días, toco timbre en la casa de Agasa, esperando que Shiho le atendiera, mientras se mojaba por la torrencial lluvia

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

* * *

><p>Shiho no se podía dormir, así que se levantó, se cambió, ya que tenía solo puesto su pijama y decidió salir un poco a caminar, había parado de llover y cuando iba a salir por la puerta vio un cuerpo en el sofá descansando tranquilamente<p>

-¡¿Kudo?!-se preguntó asombrada viéndolo en el sofá durmiendo profundamente, así que lo tapo con una frazada viéndolo dulcemente-sé que quieres capturar a Kaito Kid, pero sé que también estas un poco preocupado, te ayudo muchas veces para no estarlo, a mí también y estoy muy agradecida por eso-susurro mientras le acariciaba suavemente su mejilla

Luego de mirar por unos segundos a Kudo, Shiho salió afuera para caminar por las calles pasando por el lugar que era un parque el cual Kaito Kid tuvo el accidente, donde había varios policías entre ellas, pero lo que le llamo atención fue una mujer muy parecida a Ran de la misma edad (como lo que le dijo Kudo) que se notaba la cara de preocupación pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando unas 4 cuadras hasta que...

-mejor regreso-pensó interiormente pero luego escucho maullidos lastimeros que provenían de un callejón, así que se adentró con precaución y a paso lento, no creyendo lo que veía dentro se llevó una mano a la boca por lo sorprendida que se encontraba

Estaba una persona mal herida, mojada y embarrada, junto a varias cajas de cartón y muy pocas bolsas de basura, con un gato negro a su alrededor en las mismas condiciones o mejor que el individuo, por lo poco que se veía de la luz de la calle ya que luz de la luna estaba ocultas por nubes grises

-¿estás bien?...-le pregunto acercándose a la persona malherida que respondió un si medio bajo, al parecer tenía un poco de fiebre ya que nada lo protegía de la lluvia y además tenía la herida del brazo ya que se podía ver una mancha de sangre en su saco blanco-...Kaito Kid-añadió y este se sorprendió volviendo nuevamente a su cara de póker-no lo trates de negar, no nací ayer-agrego cuando Kid abrió la boca para decir algo

-se dio cuenta señorita...felicidades -sonriéndole arrogantemente

-te ayudare, los policías no pueden verte, se darán cuenta quien eres-le dijo luego de unos segundos quedándose ahí tratando de pensar en algo

-¿y a que se debe el placer de su ayuda?-le pregunto ya que no era una de sus fanáticas (por suerte ya que no se quería ni imaginar que le hubiera sucedido si se hubiera encontrado con unas de ellas)

-qué suerte, tu fiebre no es muy grave pero será mejor que después te cambies esas ropas mojadas porque podría empeorar -le dijo tocándole suavemente su frente, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su trasero-¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-pregunto con una aura demoniaca rodeándola y una vena marcándole en su frente-PERVERTIDO

-producto de la fiebre-le respondió con una mirada bobalicona

-no te golpeo porque estas malherido y no quiero ponerte peor de lo que estas, pero si lo vuelves a hacer me voy y arréglatelas sola-lo amenazo sin que se vaya el aura

-d-de acuerdo, pero no me respondiste porque me ibas a ayudar-le dijo asustándose del aura que le rodeaba mientras el gatito herido se acurrucaba al lado de Kid quien tenía también mucho miedo

-porque me ayudaste antes así que esto es una forma de devolverte el favor-le respondió calmándose mientras acariciaba el gatito que ronroneaba felizmente y ella veía fijamente las manos de Kid por las dudas de que intente otra cosa

-no seas desconfiada-le dijo percatándose-¿y a que te réferis eso de haberte ayudado antes?-pregunto tratándose de acordar

-solo soy precavida

-y como se yo que no eres un policía o una acosadora-le dijo desconfiado

-no soy ninguna de esas, solo confía en mi-le respondió molesta-¿y quién ahora es el desconfiado?

-como confiar, si ahora no me podría sorprender si alguien me dispara por la espalda-le dijo notablemente triste

-¿conoces a la mujer que te disparo?

-sí y sigo sin creer lo que me hizo-le dijo consternado-podía esperarme que me dispararan pero no puedo creer que viniera de Aoko, ella no se atrevería a disparar a alguien y ¡lo hizo!, ella me traiciono-diciendo lo último entre molesto y afligido

-así que se llama Aoko, que ella te haya traicionado por así decirlo, no significa que yo lo hare-le dijo-así que deja de desconfiar de mi

-si te hace sentir mejor, Aoko lloro después de dispararte así que seguramente tuvo una razón para hacerlo-le dijo tratando de animarlo

-¿cómo sabes eso?-le pregunto incrédulo

-me lo dijo Kudo, mira si quieres creerme o no es tu problema, si quieres mi ayuda también lo es, así que dime que me vaya y me iré y hare como si esto nunca sucedió-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-solo soy precavido -le dijo con las mismas palabras que utilizo Shiho anteriormente-pero en realidad no desconfió de ti, en realidad me pareces conocida

-¿precavido? no creo que te sirva serlo en esas condiciones-le dijo mirándolo lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa-¿o es que tienes trucos bajo la manga?-le pregunto intrigada

-todo mago tiene sus trucos-le dijo entregándole una rosa roja

-prefiero las blancas-le dijo no aceptándola-y no me coquetees me molesta-le dijo fastidiada

-lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima-le contesto con su sonrisa arrogante-y... ¿porque me ayudas? no me contestaste

-es por haber ayudado a derrotar la organización de los hombres de negro es por eso -le dijo simplemente-ya sé cómo sacarte de aquí sin que los policías se den cuenta, eso espero

-por eso me sonabas familiar, eres la niña que estaba con Tantei_kun, así que ustedes estaban en las mismas condiciones, lo suponía-le dijo un poco sorprendido pero manteniendo su cara de póker-¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunto

- cámbiate tu peinado al de Kudo-le ordeno agarrando una caja debajo de las bolsas de la basura la cual era la menos mojada-y me llamo Shiho Miyano-le respondió-si no me quieres decir tu verdadero nombre no me importa-agrego

-Shiho Miyano-repitió-y no puedo, no tengo fuerzas en mis brazos-le dijo cerrando los ojos

-si claro, pero si las tuviste cuando me manoseaste-le dijo recordándolo y por esa razón se le formaba una vena en la frente

-pero el detective quiere atraparme ¿por qué ayudas al ladrón que es el enemigo de tu amigo?-le pregunto rápidamente cambiando de tema

- ya te dije porque ayudaste a derrotar a la organización y es una forma de pagártelo, igual si no quieres mi ayuda podes quedarte acá, en cualquier momento la policía puede venir y te llevara a una cómoda celda, pero si preferís mi ayuda, estarás en mi casa hasta que tus heridas sanen, luego te iras a tu vida y no nos veremos más-le explico

-así que soy una paloma herida que cuidaras y luego la harás volar

-si quieres decirlo así, está bien-le respondió-ahora cambia tu peinado

-péiname vos-sonriendo como siempre

-está bien, lo hare yo, no hay que perder tiempo holgazán-le dijo suspirando frustrada, así que acercándose le desordeno el pelo y lo peino pasando sus finos dedos por la cabellera suave de Kid-ya está-dijo cuando termino su trabajo y vio que se veía igual que Kudo no pudiendo evitar quedárselo mirando detenidamente

-sabía que soy irresistible-dijo alabándose así mismo, mientras en los pensamientos de Shiho solo quería golpearlo-te gusta Kudo ¿no es así?-le pregunto quién tenía una sonrisa burlona

-no me gusta Kudo-le negó enojada-sácate el saco, luego veremos el tema de la herida-le dijo-y... ¿qué esperas?-quien seguía molesta por la pregunta anterior

-si no te gusta Kudo ya que el que te gusta soy yo-contesto engreídamente haciendo que Shiho se le aproxime a punto de golpearlo-ayúdame no tengo fuerzas-diciéndolo débilmente haciendo que Shiho se compadezca por suerte de el

Shiho le ayudo tranquilamente a sacarle el saco blanco que no lo era tanto ya que estaba embarrado y además tenía una mancha roja en el brazo y lo puso dentro de la caja, también agarro el gatito dejándolo dentro

-quédate quieto ¿sí?-le dijo suavemente

-no me puedo mover, me duele todo mi perfecto cuerpo, así que no te preocupes-le respondió engreídamente

-no te hablaba a ti, le hablaba a Amaya-le dijo acariciando al gatito y Kid se mostró ofendido-¿te duele?-le pregunto tocándolo suavemente el brazo a Kaito ya que había notado su cara

-si aunque solo fue un rasguño-le dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-si provocado por Aoko así que no es solamente eso ¿cierto?

-¿te preocupas por mí?-le pregunto Kaito sonriendo levemente pero de forma verdadera

-sí, estas herido y no puedo evitar preocuparme y aunque sea una herida superficial o interna te voy a ayudar a curarla-le dijo mirándolo, mientras Kid la miraba sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos-bueno vamos a salir del callejón-le dijo cambiando de tema y desviando la mirada por lo cual Kid no se dio cuenta del sonrojo leve de Shiho que lo provoco por las palabras que estaba diciendo-sujeta la caja donde esta Amaya

-de acuerdo, no creí que te gustaban los animales y los ayudabas si estaban herido-le dijo parándose dificultosamente ayudado por Shiho, no pudiendo sacar de las cabeza lo que le dijo Shiho sobre que iba a curar sus heridas

-te estoy ayudando a ti ¿no?-le dijo burlonamente

-no lo trates de ocultar, estas enamorada de mi-le declaro y justo cuando Shiho le iba a contestar, una voz desconocida se escuchó en el callejón

-¿quien anda ahí?-pregunto el individuo acercándose, apuntando a los dos sospechosos con una linterna

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Es mi nueva idea, se me ocurrió un día así que empecé a escribir y me salió esto, espero que le haya gustado :D<p>

Comenten ¿sí? me gusta recibir sus rewiews

y por si no lo sabían Amaya significa Noche de lluvia (si no me equivoco)

Gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
